And You Were There
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Ever since he joined the order, Allen Walker's been alone. And then Lavi entered his life, flashing smiles and bringing hope. And now, Allen finds himself awake late at night, and begins to ponder about his boyfriend, Lavi, who saved him from his loneliness. Dedicated to: Blackrose2358 happy birthday!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISADORA! I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you a lil gift today, so here ya go. It took forever to decide what to write about, but I finally did it. Anyway, here you go, enjoy. Oh and btw I got inspiration for this from the song Something I Need by OneRepublic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

_**And You Were There**_

This was a secret that he'd carry to his grave, but sometimes, Allen -the brave and fearless exorcist- would wake up in the middle of the night, heart beating fast and beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, fear coursing through his veins. But that wasn't that secret.

The real secret is that after he woke up, terror filling him to the very brim, what he'd do is stare at his secret boyfriend, Lavi, until he could no longer feel the fear, until he knew he wouldn't lose his mind.

Memories were haunting things, and even though he swore to everyone that he wasn't bothered by the things that happened in the past, he was still a victim to the visits of particularly frightening or scarring memories in the middle of the night.

Lavi's pale skin glowed in the moonlight, his fiery hair shining under the light of the stars. He was beautiful. Ethereal. But looks weren't what attracted him to the other male. There was only one life, and as embarrassed as he was to admit it, he wanted to share that life with Lavi.

Sighing as he leaned back into his pillow, Allen thought about the week. This week had been hell, there had been a lot of Akuma to defeat, and Allen had accomplished the mission easily enough, but not before getting an injury or two. Pressing a hand over his heart, Allen was thankful to find it was slowing down to it's normal pace.

He loved being with Lavi. It made him happy, it made him feel... So alive. When everything else was wrong, he could always count on Lavi to cheer him up, even back when they were just friends. Lavi really was something special, after all.

If Allen was honest to himself, he wasn't entirely sure how this whole secret relationship between him and his best friend started. At first, it was just the overwhelming urge to be around the bookman all the time, and then he started blushing whenever the other boy would give him a hug or even say his name. Allen hadn't known what it was then, seeing as he had never been in love before. But as time went by, he slowly started to realize.

He was in a world full of people, but there was one killing him.

The more he thought about being with Lavi in a way more than just friends, the more he realized that Lavi had something he needed. Lavi had the love he needed.

He fell in love with Lavi time after time again. When he was in danger, the redhead was always there to help him. When he was scared or sad, Lavi was there to comfort him. Lavi was just always... There.

Even if they had nothing, they had each other.

And that was enough for them.

Pulling up the blankets, Allen looked over at the older teen again. He knew they weren't the same, they didn't have very much in common, but it worked. They worked. If anyone else knew about him (which he was pretty sure Kanda knew because he's, well, he's Kanda) they would say that they didn't work, that they weren't compatible. That they shouldn't be together.

Allen knew they probably shouldn't work, seeing the differences between the two of them, but they did. And Allen was just damn glad they made it this far together.

The white-haired teen lay on his side, staring at Lavi's smooth skin and closed eye. Yeah, Allen would be okay. Even if the memories continued to haunt him, which he knew they would. Even if he was beaten and bruised. Even if no one approved of their relationship. Even if everything else in the world turned to hell.

As long as they had each other, they'd be okay, right?

Gray eyes started to slide closed, sleep starting to take over. The moon was high up in the sky, shining brightly through the window. Lavi really did look ethereal when he was illuminated by such pale moonlight. After thinking that, Allen snorted out a chuckle. Damn, he sounded like a teenage girl rather than the male exorcist he was.

Well, maybe love did that to a guy.

Sometimes, Allen wondered if things really would be okay. Like when he was fighting the Akuma earlier this week, he couldn't help but ponder if things would continue to be alright, or if something would go horribly wrong.

Even though he sometimes woke up from terrible nightmare screaming, Lavi was there for him. He didn't have too many close friends at the Order, certainly no one he would tell about his nightmares or his worries or secrets or dreams. He didn't tell anyone about that kind of stuff before Lavi.

Before Lavi, he had been pretty... Lonely. It had been lonesome here at the Order before he knew Lavi, or before Lavi and him really became when he joined, some people were cautious and wary around him because of his cursed limb, and some people were just talking to him to be polite.

Even though he had worries and fears, he knew that in the end, he'd be okay... Because in the morning, Lavi was always there, smiling brightly and wishing him a good morning. Lavi was always there for him, and that was one of the reasons he loved the redhead.

Finally closing his eyes all the way, Allen continued his thoughts out loud, though careful to be quiet as to not wake up his boyfriend.

"I was so tired of being alone, and you were there for me." A yawn escaped his lips and he whispered his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

"You've always been there for me."

_End_

**Happy birthday Isadora, I hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
